Plastic Hearts
by Koiice
Summary: A doll who fell in love with his master was soon placed into a glass case, few years later he awakes to find that his master has another doll, whom he pays more attention to, in sadness and the doll leaves in search of someone to mend his plastic heart.
1. The Beginning

Well hewo everyone, gomen about not updating anything i just havent got the time to get round to doing it, gomen nasai, well anyways this story is about a dream i had a few nights ago.

A doll who fell in love with his master was soon placed into a glass case, few years later he awakes to find that his master has another doll, whom he pays more attemtion to, that makes the doll upset and the doll leaves in search of someone to mend his plastic heart.

Enjoy!!

normal  
_dream  
_**letter  
_dream letter_**

* * *

The small, thin body continues to sit in the piles of rubbish, the rain continues to slap harshly upon his face, he continues to cry, his tears spilling from his dull pink orbs. His body shakes with emotion and from the icey cold wind attacking him. His long pink locks lash out at the rain and wind, trying angryly to sheild him from the weather, his locks curled around his naked body protecting him, but just bearly as soon the small males body faultered. His eyes closing, breath stopping and heart freezing. Was this the end for him, no, it shouldn't be, it can't be, for his story has only just begun... 

_His fists banging rapidly against the glass, his throat raw from screaming, his eyes red from crying. Why was this happing to him? Why is he in so much pain? Why does he scream so? All these questions you ask, he asks too._

"Hello, excuse me..."  
Slowly the pink orbs opened, a blury figure within his view. "Oh, thank god your ok, you gave me quite a scare!" As the figure finally came into view the pink haired and pink eyed boy saw the figure as a tall well built male with light blue hair and eyes, the tall male smiled gently down at him. "My names Hashiba Sora, whats your name if you dont mind me asking?" The pink haired boy looked slowly up at Hashiba then down at his body, an overly large blue shirt was draped over him. "When I found you, you weren't wearing anything, I don't have any clothes that could really fit you but ill go shopping tomorrow if thats ok?" The pink orbs looked back up at Hashiba and he crocked gently "Fujimori Sunao..." Hashiba smiled softly and walked over to the smaller pale boy and sat down next to him. "Its nice to meet you Fujimori Sunao-San." Fujimori stared up at the male and his lips twitched slightly in a small smile. For Hashiba that small smile was enough to show him that Fujimori would soon open up to him. "Fujimori Sunao-San, would you like to sleep for a few more hours? You look a little tired.." Fujimori looked up at Hashiba and nodded gently "Yes, Thank you." Hashiba stood from the bed and as Fujimori laid down Hashiba place the blanket across his body and turned to leave the room. "Goodnight Fujimori Sunao-San!"  
"Night Hashiba Sora-San, and call me Fujimori please..." Hashiba smiled "Ok.." And walked away shutting the door behind him.

Fujimori smiled slightly and turned over, his body facing the wall, he knew what he had to do but wasn't sure if he could go through the pain and torture again. But he knew he could mend his very own plastic heart!

* * *

Well there you go the first chapter it didnt take long to figure out since this story and plot came from a dream i had a little while ago but i hope you enjoy it as much i did dreaming it.

Quiz Time  
Would you take part in a School Do It All team?


	2. Mr Black?

**Well now, my hands have been put through hell and back you cannot believe how sore they are, it's gonna kill me on day and yes I'm typing about my sore hand whilst using them owww. Right anyways, i have no idea what's gonna happen in this chapter probably more weird stuff like dreams and thoughts so yeah ill make it up as i go along, maybe something strange will happen like A DOG GETS PREGNANT or a rabbit get rabies so yeah okies. **

**Sunao: You need shot in the head! **

Nakura: Nao-Kun I find that racist!

Sora: Huh what's she talking about?

Nakura: (sings) Everyone's a little bit racist, sometimes!

Sunao: (runs always screaming) MY EARS!!!

Sora: I think it's quite catchy, Doesn't mean we go around committing, Hate crimes... 

**Sora and Nakura: Look around and you will find, no one's really colour blind, maybe its a fact we all should face...everyone makes judgements, based on race! **

Matsuri: Also thank you to Haruhi Komodori and XxHoney PunchxX for the reviews, yes we love them, wow I sound like a game show host! (Puts on sun glasses)Now on with the story! 

**

* * *

**

"Ok, Fujimori-Kun, I've left a plate of toast on the kitchen table for you, I'll be going to work for a few hours so, please take it easy and rest for today, ok!"  
The small pink haired male looked up at the taller male with widened, interested eyes, studying every detail in the bluenette's face.  
"Promise me Fujimori-Kun!" The older bluenette begged.  
The pink haired male smiled, "I promise..." Hashiba smiled and turned to walk to the front door, "See you later!"  
Closing the door behind him left Fujimori alone in the quite large apartment, taking his time to leave his well made bed Fujimori made his way to the kitchen. Looking around the kitchen he saw the warm cooked toast lying on a plate covered in melting butter carefully spread across its surface. Smiling gently the pink haired male picked up the toast and sniffed it slightly. He had never had food before, he had seen others place things in their mouth and never took it out but what happened to it afterwards? Taking a small bite from the crunchy, cooked bread he began to chew. After chewing it to reasonable pieces he swallowed.

_'Mmmmm, this is nice, I'll have to ask Hashiba-San how he made it!'  
_Taking another bite of his breakfast he began to look around the room. The kitchen was small, but not too small, it had a sink beneath the small window, facing the sink from the other side of the room was a silver cooker and next to that a silver fridge. The window had blue curtains draped over them, shielding the male from the warm sunlight that was shining brightly outside. Taking the curtains in his slender pale hands, Fujimori pulled them open. It had been a while since he has seen the sun, covering his eyes he began to move away from the window into the sitting room. A blue carpet on the floor, soft on his feet, two blue sofas propped in the centre of the room and a wide screen TV in the corner. Again, another window the curtains hiding the sun from the boy.  
_'Hashiba-San really likes the colour blue and doesn't like the sun much!'  
_Again Fujimori gripped the curtains and drew them back, if he was going to live in the light, he thought he might as well get used to it. Moving over to a small desk by the door which was connecting the hallway to the living room, Fujimori began to look at the belongings upon it, picking up a small fame he looked at the picture within it. Photos, photos of Hashiba and other people, the pink haired male smiled softly at the picture, they all looked so happy in the wet rain. All the people in the picture seem to be out at a lake, puffy jackets around their bodies, hoods flying from their head as the wind blew them off, and still, they looked so happy. Placing the frame back upon the desk, he the gripped a small hard black device, with a small flashing light on the side of it. He shook it gently, nothing happened, he spoke to it. Remembering that his Master had something like this and he spoke to it often. "Hello, hello, Mr Black? Are you there?" After no reply he tried putting it to his ear. A loud, long beep came from somewhere within the black device. "OH NO, SOMETHING IS TRAPPED IN THERE! DON'T WORRY I'LL HELP YOU!" Looking at the front of the black 'monster' Fujimori saw white numbers placed in rows along it. Pressing the random numbers he again put it to his ear. The long beep had stopped, and now a short ringing was heard. It stopped.

"Hello?"  
Fujimori grinned, "Hello, Mr Black?"  
The voice replied, "No I'm sorry I think you have the wrong number, no Black person lives here!"  
Fujimori continued to grin, "What is your name then?"  
The voice replied, "PISS OFF FREAK!" and the long beep came back.

Placing the phone down the pink haired male sighed, "I guess only some Mr Blacks are nice!"

--------My Plastic Heart--------

"Hey Hashiba what's wrong, you've been staring at that clock since you got here! What's chewing your bone?" A long blonde haired boy stood behind the smaller male and played with his hair gently, his green eyes moved from the back of the blue hair to the clock. "It's only 2:30, we have 2 and a half hours before this shifts over."  
The blue haired boy threw his arms into the air and shouted, "I KNOW MATSURI, I know, but I really need to go shopping, He...I have nothing to wear, I'll be walking the streets naked, and seriously, WHY THE HELL AM I IN A BUNNY OUTFIT?!?!"  
Matsuri grinned and pointed a slim finger to the red faced teen, "You are doing a job for the Do-It-All team! You are promoting the new soft drink Fuzzels!" The blue haired boys face darkened "Fuzzles...? FUZZLES, WHAT KIND OF A DRINK IS FUZZLES!?!?" Matsuri grinned and pointed at the boy who took a very convincing stance that said 'You had better explain or I'm walking out of here!'  
The blonde haired boy thrust his finger in the air and proudly annonced, "Fuzzle's is a drink for bunny rabbits, full of natural goodness!"

Hashiba's eye began to twitch and his clenched fists began to shake, moving his hands to grip the bunny's hude pink ears he pulled. Tearing the bunny outfit in half, his chest and stomach exposed to the local shoppers. Panting heavily and stepping out the pink, fluffy mess and placing one hand on his hip. "Yeah look all you want girls but you arn't getting any of it!" Shaking his hips he began to walk away. "Sorry Matsuri but I'm off, I need new clothes cause now, Im offically naked!" As the blue haired male swayed his way down through the shopping centre, many girls screamed with excitement and pulled out their mobile phone you take sweet and sexy pictures, meanwhile, Security had gotten word about a boy walking the shopping centre and decided now would be a good time to get him.  
"HEY YOU! STOP RIGHT THERE NUDY!"  
"AHHH, NO PLEASE, I LOST MY BUNNY OUTFIT! HELP ME!!!!"

--------My Plastic Heart--------

"Hmm, I wonder where Hashiba-San keeps his books?" Moving away from the piece of plastic who was now by Fujimori called Mr Black, the pink haired boy walked over to a small wooden drawer, pulling on one of the metal handles it slid open. "Magazines, they are ok to read, like books but not books!" Pulling one of the brightly coloured magazines from the draw his saw a picture of a naked lady on the front. His face pulled itself together as he read the front cover. "Saucy babes play ball! X-rated pictures inside. Page 5?" Flicking the book open to page 5, that was it! Three girls naked with beach balls throwing them in the air with other things going on with their bodies was enough for the poor boy to stand. Slamming the offending material back in the draw and throwing it shut he moved across the room and crouched below the small window, "That was...horrible! How can Hashiba-San look at that?" Standing from his crouching position, Fujimori turned to look outside, the rain from last night had stopped and the sun was shinning, not a drop of water on the ground. Flicking the little gold latch and pushing gently against the glass the window opened, the cool breeze flowed through his pink locks as they swayed slightly. Taking a deep breath his thoughts traveled back to his Master.

_'Fujimori, take a look outside. You are more beautiful than the rising sun, more beautiful than a winters day, more beautiful than any creature that ever lived!' The pink haired boy smiled softly as the long warm arms of his Master circled his small thin waist.__  
__'Master, I love you!'_  
_'So you should, I want you to stay here, let me paint you!'_

"FUJIMORI-KUN!!!!" The pale skinned boy twisted his body sharply, snapping out of his thoughts as the tanned male flew out from the hallway and landed with a heavy '_THUD!' _on the floor. "Fujimori, here try these on!" Hashiba held up a large paper bag as he lay half naked on the living room floor. "Um, Hashiba-San are you ok?" The blue haired boy pulled himself to his knees and nodded, "Yes i'm fine, I had a little trouble at work, anyway, try them on! I hope they fit!" Fujimori looked into the bag then began to smile, placing the bag on the floor and pulling off the long blue shirt from his frail body and dropping it to the floor, Hashiba blushed and turned away from the now naked boy. 'It was hard enough trying to carry him home naked then put the T-shirt on him!'  
"How do I look?" Hashiba turn back to face the boy, Fujimori span around in his new clean clothes. Skinny black legs that clung happily to his thin legs, and a white zip up shirt with black trimmings around the long arms and neck. "You...look great! Absolutely prefect! Do the boxers fit ok?" Fujimori nodded happily then threw his arms and the elders neck and buried his face in the blue locks. "Thank you Hashiba-San!"

* * *

**Well then, another chapter finshed, wow, that took ages! Oh here's a great story I had to get raped (Fully clothed) for an audition in school, how scary is that. I had my teacher watching, one of my old friends watching, some guy who I dont really know watching and this girl who had to pretend that she was washing my ... watching! AND I didn't even get the part haha. Oh wells I get the best part in the next play!!**

**So anyways, yeah the song me and Sora sang at the beginning was from one of the greatest one stage musicals ever! AVENUE Q the song called, 'everyones a little bit racist!' Yeah I dont own that!**

**Sunao: But she wishes!**

**Nakura: Yeah who doesn't? Did you know, that this chapter actually took up 5 pages on word, that is actually alot for me! Considering I have so many play lines to learn...**

**Sora: Yeah poor Nakura, all piled up with work hahaha!**

**Nakura: Shut up!!! Matsuri! It's quiz time!**

**(Quiz music plays!)**

**Matsuri: Welcome to quiz time well actually the one question game!  
Today's question is...**

**What would you do if a ghost fell in love with you and asked you to be their lover for three days, also the twist! You are already in love with someone else! What would you do?**

**Nakura: Thank you Matsuri, R and R love you all, bye!**


End file.
